The Love Bench
by caffy91
Summary: A different way to have answered the proposal  i suck at summariesOneshot ROGAN


I did not like the way they ended the Rogan relationship so i rewrote it, ive had it for awhile ive just gotten around to editing it, and if there is still a mistake then...what ever im still in highschool.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**_

**The Love Bench **

_By:Caffy91_

Seeing Logan standing there talking to his old teacher brought a rush of emotion through Rory. All the feelings for him she had tried to block out so she could tell him. Clutching the small blue velvet box she realized how ironic all of this was. Three years ago she was the one who wanted a commitment, now he was the one who wanted to take the next step. Not wanting to stand there any longer she turned around and walked away, not knowing where she was going, she hoped it would all turn out alright. She passed many familiar buildings, school was out so all of the students had left for the summer, she passed by a few men who were surveying the land to begin building her astronomy building, past the Branford dining hall, she still couldn't escape the memories of him, she passed the door where they had snuck into the dining hall for ice cream, past the bench where they sat and drank coffee, past the dorms where they spent countless times being boyfriend and girlfriend. She walked into the courtyard where they met the first time, she stopped in front of the tree where the coffee cart used to be, sat on the bench beside her and stared at the small blue box that would change her life no matter what, if she said yes then she would be the future Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, if she said no she would lose him. She loved the idea of being married to him, but why rush into it?

"I didn't remember until a week after"

Looking away from the box and towards the voice, even though she already knew who it was.

"Remember what?"

He walked towards the spot she was previously standing in

"When we met, I was standing in line for coffee when I remembered who you were, there was a girl standing in front of me, she had short brown hair and a purple sweater, it was three or four days after we met in your hall. I remember thinking you were like no other girl, it intrigues me"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Finally glancing away from the spot he had been staring at he looked at her

"Sure"

"What brought all this on? I mean we have never really talked about it and all of a sudden, it so out of the blue"

He walked to the bench and sat behind her

"Honor is pregnant"

"That's great! Logan your going to be an uncle"

He got a goofy smile on his face

"Yeah it is, and when she told me I was so happy for her and Josh but then I hoped-"

"You thought what?"

"I hoped that one day they would be that happy for us"

"Oh"

"And I began to think of how good you are with Gigi and how great of a mother you are going to be, and how I wanted to be there as the father of our children, and as your husband. I want to have it all with you, the house, the kids, I want to leave work early to come home to you I want all of it. And I want it with you."

A silence overcame then, Logan shifted uncomfortable and Rory stared at the small box

"I tried it on, the ring I mean. I tried it on last night after I finished packing I tried on the ring and I got scared"

"You got scared?"

"I got scared"

"Why?"

"Because every time I thought about our future it was always one day, and now it's today and that scares me"

"Is a future with me really that terrifying?"

"It's not that it's with you it just, My whole life I have been planning my future, I knew my job, and my plans, but I never thought there would be a guy, and don't get me wrong. I love you and I love the idea of being Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. So please don't doubt how much I love you, but I'm not sure how this fits into my plans because so far all my plans have fallen through"

"So maybe it's time to make new plans"

"New plans?"

"Yeah, we'll make them together"

"Really?"

"Rory I would do anything for you. But I draw the line at cross dressing, I will not cross dress"

"Seriously?"

"Rory, I looked up paper's. I bought a house that you would love, I engraved the ring, I love you, I want what's best for you. I want you in my life, I want you to have my children, I want you in my bed, I want you in my family, but most of all I want you in my life"

Rory wasn't crying, but she was smiling, her eye's were shining with unshed tears opening the box she took out the ring and looked on the inside

_Only if you want it to be_

Her mind wandered back to that day. A tear escaped her eye.

"Once in a lifetime experience"

"I can't make you marry me Rory, and frankly I don't want to, don't say yes or no unless you mean it"

Getting up to leave but quickly falling back when she grabbed his hand.

"I already knew what my answer was before you sat down. It scares me, but I know I'm going to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger"

"Your saying yes?"

"It will have to be a long engagement. At least until we both have steady jobs. So yes Logan, I will marry you"

Picking her up and spinning her around all the while kissing her, she gave him the ring box after he had set her down and he put the ring on her. Then they walked off to tell everyone the good news. In their joy and excitement they both failed to notice the carving on the arm rest of the bench, a worn out heart with the initial s R.G and E.B


End file.
